User talk:Silent Fire Light
Welcome Re: Because of a few issues with new users in the past, that page is locked for newer users. I believe you'll be able to edit it soon enough. :) Mousetalon 21:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No, as far as I know, there is no lock on that page. Mousetalon 21:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) That was an official ProShot. Mousetalon 20:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I was under the inmpression that it was already there! Go ahead! 20:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, used a school computer, forgot to sign in! XD Actually, no. Put other soundtracks on their respective pages. :) Mousetalon 00:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry about my inactivity, I have been SO busy with school and life in general, so to help out to Wiki . . . you have been granted Rollback rights! *party whistles* If you don't know what that is, go here. Congrats! Mousetalon 13:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) SingsongRandom YAY!!! Account!!! Hmm, as for ideas you want to do...Well, it's up to you! ("Because now it's up to you..." LOL) I LOVE your avatar thing by the way!!! Well, I had my showcase last Friday, and it went really well! It was a lot of fun, and camp taught me a LOT. They made us do these really, really hard breathing exercises...lol I was in the song "If Mama Was Married" as Louise, and then as a group we did "Aquarius" from Hair and "Song of Purple Summer" from Spring Awakening. Anyway, I agree about the whole Wicked-condensed-show thing. I have high expectations, too. Just can't help it! Lol. Hehee, thank you so much, and YAY FOR SUGAR RUSHES! Also, I've been rushing around a lot the past couple of days, but I'm going to try and get started on another one of those fanfictions we talked about very soon! I will keep you posted! _____________________________________________________________________ LOL!!! Your welcome made me feel so special! Les Mis songfic - go for it! It'll be awesome! I like the idea sosososo much and definitely want to see it!!! I like the German production too, even though I've never seen it! Lol but I heard that Willemjin Verkaik was at Birdland with Stephen Schwartz at Birdland the other day - unfortunately, I couldn't go - but I wanted to soo much! (Scott Alan was there too, and he's pretty cool.) Aww, you are so nice! That really made my day. Really, only 35% of your breath goes into the flute? That's crazy! Must be pretty difficult to play, especially when you're first starting out! Do you have to practice that one a lot? And lol yep, I love "Song of Purple Summer"! Ooh, cool! Ooh, theatre troupe!!! That's fun! The run might be tough, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the class, and the commute will be totally worth it. Is it an every day thing? Please keep me updated on what you do in the class, I'd love to hear about it! I love collaborating with you! Your ideas are fantastic, I just wish I had more time and discipline to actually get the ball a'rolling! Lol thanks for being patient with me! _____________________________________________________________________ Aww! You're awesome too! That really made me feel special though, so thank you. :) I think it's a great idea, but posting oneshots might be the way to go. I did a couple of oneshots before I wrote my first multichapter. I'd say go ahead and try the oneshots first. Can't wait to read! Ooh, do you study German in school? You know what they say, practice makes perfect! :/ I'm actually on the East Coast, so my only transportation problem was that I didn't have a ride there. Oh well! You can't go to everything....And that's no problem! Enjoy D.C.! When you get back, be sure to tell me about your trip! Wow! I've always enjoyed the sound of the flute though. In September, I'm going to sing at a small fundraiser function and a friend of my friend is going to accompany me on the flute. I'm actually doing "I Am My Own Invention" from Wonderland, with that friend whose friend plays the flute. Does that make sense? LOL! Oh! Very cool! It's good that it's once a week, that way you won't overwork yourself between practicing flute, piano, D.C. trips, etc. If you don't start until next Tuesday, well, you have something to look forward to! You're very welcome! In fact, I have this really sweet idea for a fic, so I'm going to write that before I lose my train of thought for it. I recently started watching What Not to Wear, and love it, so I'm going to turn it into a Wicked fic. If you've ever seen the show, Glinda and Fiyero will be the equivalents of Stacy and Clinton, and Elphie is going to be their project. LOL. I used to stay up late doing projects too! But I love hearing your ideas! You are so super nice! ______________________________________________________________________ Hey! I will reply to your other message tomorrow morning, I'm not finished with your fic but enjoying it so far. The hurricane is supposed to get really bad soon, so I don't know if the electricity is going to go out and, well, yeah, you get the point. Lol. Keep up the good work with the fanfictions!!! Can't wait to read the No Good Deed one! :) ______________________________________________________________________ Okay, so the weather's a lot better now! I love your fic! I commented! I would take German if I were you. They don't have a Dutch version of Wicked, do they? :P If you learn German then you can sing all the songs in German! Lol! And, well...I can't exactly see Wicked whenever I want to...I WISH! LOL. Time, money, those are all factors. Wow! Several airplanes and a stop in between! You must be all the way on the West Coast then! Hmm, I don't know much about the Washington Monument...guess I just didn't hear about it lol. But I hope whatever cracks there are, are taken care of soon! Hurricane Irene was a little scary last night, and I was afraid of a tree falling on my house, but it's a little better today. Still pretty windy. I don't know if it's supposed to get worse, but right now I'm doing a-okay! :) I'm pretty sure my flute player is a guy, actually...I've never met him, but my friend said he was pretty good. But I'm sure you're awesomely fantastic too! I feel so special to be included in your list of reasons why this is your favorite year!!! Lucky you get less homework tho...LOL. I get so much, it's crazy. I had to read 5 books over the summer. :/ September 5th is Labor Day, so yeah, maybe check on that! LOL. You're on my list of reasons, too, btw! :) I usually watch What Not to Wear on TLC, and haha thank you! I was going to make it a one-shot but now I'm just going to do Elphie's in a multi-chapter. I appreciate the suggestion, I might even end up writing ones for Nessa and Boq, it takes a long time to write though! If I get enough good reviews on the Elphaba one, then I'll take that into consideration for doing Nessa and Boq ones. Boq would be REALLY funny, LOL... Glad I make you feel special!!! I love talking with you!!! _________________________________________________________________________________ Ooh, friends in Germany! That's cool! Yay, Dutch production! I know I won't get out there to see it (LOL), but I feel good knowing that Wicked is opening all over. Aww, even if you can't sing the whole thing yet, that's okay! You have to start somewhere, right? I once got Heissgeliebt stuck in my head, and I didn't know the words, so I just made up my own. XD Well, you're right about that...lol! The earthquake was fine - actually, I really didn't feel it that much. I was on a train ride with my friend and at one point the train shook a little, jolted to the side, but we didn't think much of it at the time. Then later, after we actually heard about the earthquake, we thoought that that feeling of the train shaking was it. It only lasted a couple of seconds, though. Nothing major. :D Yay yay yay for "The Wizard and I"! I'm sure you'll do amazingly fantastic with it. :) Thank you so so so much!!! Well, the books I have to read...There was one short one, about 100 pages maybe, two of them were medium in length, and two are really long...One of the really long ones is A Tale of Two Cities, which is massive! But the good news is, I'm almost finished with it! LOL! It's kind of AU-ish, so I started out having Fiyero with a Dancing Through Life attitude, but it's going to start to turn soon...Muahahahahaha! LOL. Thank you for reviewing, by the way! I looked at the link - YES! I love the San Francisco tryout songs for some reason. I was listening to "Which Way is the Party?" a lot. The first time I listened to it, I thought, "Oh dear...I love you, Stephen Schwartz!" Haha. I watched the Willemijn one too! She is so talented. :) P.S. - I'm going to see "Zarkana" soon, a Cirque du Soleil production. Have you seen any of them before? This is my first, and my friend's son is actually one of the stage managers, so it'll be great to be able to talk to him about it afterwards! If you have seen one of them, what was it like!? Talk to you later!!! OH, and by the way, you need to make an actual fanfiction account so you can put up your wonderful fics on there. :) ________________________________________________________________________ Wow! I can imagine like 20 people singing Defying Gravity in different languages...That would be really cool! Haha, I like the songs that they cut from Wicked, but I'm so glad they kept the ones that they did! Just for the record, I LOVE the word "Syncopation." Ooh, yay for theatre troupe! So they assigned you a monologue? Which one do you have? Is it out of a monologue book or from a play? Sorry for all the questions, heehee! It is super hard for me to read the old books! LOL It's difficult to understand Old English. I'd have to read it really slow and reread some parts just to understand it. BUT I'm not reading the Old English version! I went on SparkNotes and found their translation to modern-day text - the ENTIRE book - so now I'm reading that version and am almost finished! It's great, LOL. Oh! No problem - AU means Alternate Universe - I didn't know what it meant either at first, but I asked one of my friends who is one day going to be a fantastic bestselling author - and she told me what it meant. Basically it means it's something that the writer of the fic has completely made up, doesn't really fit anywhere specifically in the context of the thing they're writing about. Do you get what I mean? LOL. It's like you either make something happen INSTEAD of something else (i.e. If someone wrote a Wicked fic but removed "Popular" and replaced it with a different scene) or they add something in but can't really place it in a particular spot. LOL Well Willemijn is super awesome, from what I've seen on YouTube. Have you seen her perform live as Elphie? I'd have to say my top favorites for Elphabas (from North America) in order are Stephanie J. Block, Dee Roscioli, and Mandy Gonzalez (tied), Stephanie Torns, Eden Espinosa and Teal Wicks. I haven't seen all of them perform live, but from what I've seen online, you know...! My favorite Glindas in order (from North America) are Annaleigh Ashford, Kristin Chenoweth, and Katie Rose Clarke (tied), Alli Mauzey and Natalie Daradich (tied), and Alexa Green. Who are your favorites? Just curious :) Unfortunately no backstage experience, but that really didn't matter, as the entire thing was so cool! In the beginning, even before the show started, the performers came out in costume and started walking around and sitting in the empty seats, following people and whatnot - and they were dressed in their clown costumes, which doubled the awesomeness! My two friends and I went over to one of the clowns (who was throwing popcorn at some guy's face) and said, "Can we take a picture with you?" He said to us, "Asdfghjklqwertyuiop!" (total gibberish) and we said "Okay!" and then he walked away! So no picture for us...But we went to the stage door afterwards and took a couple of pictures, which was cool. The entire show was AMAZING, but they had to stop it at one point when a trapeze artist fell - he turned out to be fine - but it was scary! I'll keep reading as long as you keep writing! TTYL! ________________________________________________________ Okay, so sorry I haven't gotten back to you in a couple of days, but I was in Pennsylvania today and bought some amazing stuff - like a fake doughnut! Haha, there was so much fake dessert food at this one store, I wanted to buy all of it... No musicals this year!? Aww, that's too bad! Oh well...you still have theatre troupe! And maybe you'll get to do one next year! LOL, I have NO idea how long it took to do that...But yesterday I had to send out my laptop to get fixed (which is bad because I need it for school) and transferred all my summer homework to my thumb drive...But then found later that my religion and Spanish homework were both incomplete on the thumb drive, even though I finished them! So I had to redo both those things. :/ AND I still haven't finished A Tale of Two Cities. Oh yeah! I was surprised when I found out Kristin was in Tinkerbell. I haven't seen the entire movie, only a couple of bits and pieces, and I wish she had more lines! Check YouTube for more actors/actress footage...Actually, YouTube has helped me a lot with learning who was in Wicked with who, identifying people's voices, etc. My friend once played the 6 or 8 Glinda Popular that someone made on YouTube over the phone to me, and told me to name each Glinda once the voice changed. I got 'em right. :D Haha! The popcorn bit was not planned, actually. It was really so much fun. I don't know if I mentioned this already, but the trapeze artist who fell went to the hospital but ended up being just fine, "Thank Goodness"! I did actually read some of The Witch of Blackbird Pond when I was in like 7th grade or something! I don't remember why I didn't finish the book (I think I lost it, LOL) but I'll definitely read it once you write it! I still can't wait for the No Good Deed one, though...But I don't mean to rush you! I start school on the 6th, just so you know, so the messages back might become a little more infrequent. I get a LOT of homework, but...you know what, I'll probably still leave messages virtually all the time. I always do my homework, but I really do make time for everything. :) By the way, how have you been the past couple of days? <-- I suppose that sentence should have gone first, but oh well. Talk to ya soon! ____________________________________________________________________ Pennsylvania was just for yesterday. LOL it doesn't have a face, but that would be really cool! I'll try to supply a link to the pic I took of it. It looks unbelievably real. Unfortunately, there was a LOT of content missing. But it's all right, because I got it done and finally finished "A Tale of Two Cities"! Oh, that's right, her accent! And LOL take your time! Actresses in pictures totally counts. :) And DEFINITELY Galindaology. Haha, if you ever get the opportunity, you should go! Ooh, very cool! I don't really recall much about the book, but that's okay. :) It's all right, I actually have a super busy schedule during the school year but I know how to balance it all. And I love talking to you! So other stuff can wait. :P I read your message this morning and clicked on the link and started playing around with the game! That is SO cool! LOL, the costumes are identical to the ones in the show! Very cool, thank you for sharing. Hasta pronto! ____________________________________________________________ Today was my first day of school! It wasn't the best, which is strange because I usually love school. But... I didn't get the chem teacher I wanted; I have a lot of classes with people that I don't like that much; I have a teacher that is not very nice; my locker is downstairs from my homeroom (which really isn't that bad). Oh well. I hope the actual year is better than today was. Thanks so much! Haha! Ah, Wickedology! How awesome would that be? I would gladly switch to a Vinkun language class, LOL! Even better, I want to just transfer to Shiz, haha. Oh, well if you're going to go at the end of the month then you have something to look forward to! But I know exactly what you mean about needing more theatre in your life...I don't just want theatre; I need it. I want to be around it, absorb it, live it! Thank you! :D I'm so glad too! I've seen a couple of other games like that, although the one you gave me the link to is the best I've seen! I have auditions for ANNIE at school on Thursday - wish me luck! :) ________________________________________________________________ Okay, so first let me start off by saying I LOVE YOUR NO GOOD DEED FANFICTION! You may have seen that I commented, and it's really, really great. :) Sorry I haven't gotten back to you - like I said in the fanfiction PM, I had a kind of crazy week. But I got called back for ANNIE, and that's on Wednesday, so we'll see what happens! You messed up on the Declaration of Independence Preamble!? Aww, that's all right! Haha, don't feel too bad! Actually, school's been going pretty well. I LOVE global class now. But I really appreciate your kindness! I do like a couple of classes this year (I loved almost all of them last year) and I really like algebra this year, which is strange because it's what I usually don't do as well in, but we got a new teacher and she's wonderful. What classes do you like? There's nothing wrong with writing fanfictions all day...LOL! Hope you are well! Taaalk to ya soon! ________________________________________________________________ Oh, it's just fine! Haha! Thank you so much, though! I actually re-learned the dance routine today, and tried it again, and I did definitely improve. I also got called back for a third role, but nothing too major - so now by Wednesday, I'll have to know the parts for Grace, Lily, and the Star-to-Be. :) The cast list will be posted next Monday, I believe! I'll let you know then!!! Aww, that's okay! Sometimes you just need to work at it. I mess up things all the time, don't sweat it! LOL! I'm in Algebra 2/Trig. At least...I think I'm doing trig! I'll have to take a look at my schedule. It's so weird for me that I'm enjoying it so much though! Haha! Well, I'm glad that you like your classes! It can be so much harder to learn if you just downright don't enjoy the class/the subject itself. Actually, I'm starting to have the time of my life this year...I really can't complain! :) But keep me informed on how things are going in theatre troupe, and even in band too! I love to hear about it! Yeah! I love oneshots! And I'll go check out the next chapter right now :)